cm9697demofandomcom-20200214-history
Leeds United v Liverpool (V2 2006)
The V2 Demo of the 2006 FA Cup Final has been described as one of the best comebacks in FA Cup history. It was a neccessary trophy for both sides, and was key for Leeds United's treble that season. Background George Graham had enjoyed himself a nice 10 years at Leeds, with 4 League Cups, 2 FA Cups and 2 Premier League titles, making himself one of the Premier League's best managers. The 2005/06 season was no different, Leeds were competing on 3 fronts that season, the FA Cup, the Premier League and the European Cup. Being led by players like Liberian Emmanuel Libih (29 goals) and German Eike Zorc (40 assists). The club had also bought 24 year old Robbie Ryder for £6,000,000 over the summer mostly to be used as a backup to Libih. Liverpool were in a completely different position, as they had collapsed in the league from 4th last season to 9th. In the past 10 years Liverpool had not won a single trophy, and neither had Ruud Gullit, Liverpool's new manager. Liverpool had also not reached a final since 1998, despite the best efforts of players like Guiseppe Silenzi (16 goals) and Terry Elliot (23 assists). Match The game started with an attacking Liverpool, with Belgian international Patrick Medved scoring Liverpool's first goal after 26 minutes. 4 minutes later Chris Sutton made the score 2-0. Leeds eventually pushed to more attacking football which duly paid off. In a span of 7 minutes the score went from 2-0 to 2-2 as Leeds reserve player but FA Cup final starter Robbie Ryder scored a brace, with the first goal coming in the 35th and second coming in the 38th minute. The ball would be exchanged many times between two teams until the end of the first half. The entire second half was marred by a lack of attacking football, led by both teams trying to hold on until extra time, that was until the 71st minute when Robbie Ryder scored a header following a corner and earned himself a hat-trick (as well as a Man of the Match award). The score stayed 3-2 and Leeds wrapped up their 3rd FA Cup in 5 years. Post-match legacy This match was the first of Leeds' trophies that season as the treble they were seeking was eventually achieved when Manchester United fell off by the end of the league season, and AJ Auxerre of France were defeated in the European Cup Final 3-1. To the dismay of many a Leeds fan, George Graham announced he would step down at the end of the season, and retire from football altogether. Steve Coppell, previous Arsenal manager was appointed in his place. Liverpool tried their hand in 2 more finals: One FA Cup and one League Cup final but lost both of them; once against Arsenal and once against Manchester United. After the final Ryder was pushed into Leeds' first team, scoring 21 goals in 53 appearances during the next 2 seasons. Category:Previous Demo Category:Effort Posts